Somewhere in the Nineteen LifeYear Interim…
by 142staircases
Summary: Because some stories and fics are too interesting to leave alone...How Dumbledore and Snape react to the naming of dear little Albus Severus. An Other Side Outtake.


**AN: **So…Ordinarily, I (Cece) would never do this. When a fic is done, it is done. It can have sequels, or it can have prequels, but…outtakes? Nope. Sorry. They are for my brain. Or for yours. But not for both. That's one of the joys of the imagination. But…writer's block…and rereading reviews…led to me stumbling upon the following excerpt of a review for _The Other Side_: "…I'd love to see Snape and Dumbledores expression when they see Harry has named a son after them..." And my brain couldn't help it. Wheels began turning, thoughts began churning, and suddenly, I was yearning to write this…So here it is… I apologize if it is not up to it's parent-fic standards. It has been so long since I worked on that one…

If you are new to this fic and like it all right…check out _The Other Side_. It's on our (142staircases') profile.

_**Other Side **_**Outtake: Somewhere in the Nineteen Life-Year Interim…**

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like they haven't had a kid before," said Melanie. For those of you not acquainted with Melanie, this is neither the time, nor the place for a formal introduction. Here is an informal one though: She's cool. You should like her.

Ariana rolled her eyes at her friend. "It's not a matter of newness, it's a matter of bets."

"Bets?"

"Yep."

"I'm confused," sighed Melanie. She wouldn't be for much longer.

"Look," said Fred, "I am just saying, if my mum could have six boys in a row before she had one girl, my sister can carry on the tradition."

"Except," said Lily, "that it is the sperm—and therefore Harry's genetics—that determine the sex of the baby. The fact that your dad fertilized your mum's eggs with y-chromosome sperm has absolutely nothing to do with all this."

"Except that, if she inherited any of my mum's genes, which I find likely, then perhaps her eggs are more likely to be fertilized by y-chromosome sperm."

"That is pure bollocks."

"You just don't like that you are about to lose twenty toaster points over this one."

"I am not going to lose. I am going to have a granddaughter, you mark my words. I believe it when James and Archie say that Potter men produce sons _and daughters _in equal measure. So hah."

"Just because they produce sons and daughters in equal measure does not mean that it won't be another son," said Archie, "They could have twelve kids—six girls, six boys—and the first six could be the boys and the second six could be the girls. I merely was commenting on an equality between the two sexes."

"Well," said Cassandra of Troy, "I know it won't mean anything to anyone, but I am sure it will be another boy."

"Sure it will be, Cassandra," said James.

For those of you, dear readers, who are still lost, allow me to elucidate. The Potters of 210 rue Colbert were hosting a little Get-Together (or Fiesta, depending on whom you ask) at their home to celebrate the birth of their second grandchild.

As with any Potter Fiesta (or Get-Together), someone, at some point (in this case, it was Fred Weasley) placed a bet. This bet was on the gender of the child. Fred said it would be a boy. Lily, James, and his parents, Archie and Helen, as one, replied that it would be a girl. And it all devolved from there.

"I still don't see why it matters," muttered Melanie to the only person who would listen—her (for lack of a better term, I assure you) boyfriend, Severus Snape.

"Because Potter likes to be right and Weasley likes to win money. It is, at this point, a battle of their very essences and has very little to do with the winning or losing of Toaster Points," replied Snape.

Before Melanie could reply, James Potter had yelled, "It is not a matter of my being right—although I will be—Snape, it is a matter of principle."

"Whatever you say, Potter," said Snape, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his orange mocha frappuccino.

He did not know why he had to be here. He had no desire to be present at the birth of Harry Potter's second child (whom he personally believed would be a daughter). He would much prefer to be sitting in the Vegan corner of Death with Melanie, watching one of her movies with her. Just the two of them, alone—nothing could make him happier. Alas, they had been invited by Ariana and Albus Dumbledore (not to mention Lily and James) and Melanie had found the prospect of this little get-together highly amusing and so…here he was.

"I have decided," said Sirius over the crowd, "that I shall set up a contest. The person who is able to most closely guess the name of this as-of-yet sexless offspring will be taken out to lunch by me at the institution of their choice on the date of their choice. If you are interested, give me a piece of paper with your name (or names, if you feel like a group submission) and the name you think is most likely. If the child is named after you, I will also take you out to lunch."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Black would…" he muttered to Albus Dumbledore, who nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, that could be interesting," grinned Ariana. She, Melanie and Cassandra put their heads together and, a few moments later, Cassandra brought a slip of paper over to Sirius, who looked at it, snorted and put it in his pocket with the other name suggestions.

"Shh, shh! Harry's there!" someone hissed and the room fell silent.

"It's a boy!" Harry yelped ecstatically. Half the room groaned as Ron, Hermione, James Sirius, Teddy and the Weasleys descended upon him, showering him with their love and affection.

"Cough up," said Fred, loudly.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself and leaned over to Snape. "I must say, I am much more interested to learn who Harry will name his son after."

"How do you know he will name his son after someone?"

"If I know Harry, I know that his respect and love for those who have passed is too great for him _not _to name his child after one of us. It won't be Fred—as he already is the namesake for one of his nephews…"

"Perhaps it will be you," said Snape, only half mockingly, "His devotion to you was something else…"

"I doubt it. My name is far too old-fashioned for someone who grew up in the muggle world."

"Perhaps Vincent, after Crabbe," said Snape snidely.

"Oh, we shall see…"

"What are you naming him?" asked the Molly Weasley on The Wall. By the looks of things, time had progressed on. Harry looked even more unshaven than before, and they—Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, James, Teddy and Harry—were sitting beside a very tired looking Ginny.

"Well," said Harry, slightly nervously, "Albus."

A great "awww" filled the living room of 210 rue Colbert. Everyone looked over at Dumbledore, who was smiling. His eyes were teary and he looked very touched.

"Albus Severus," said Ginny's voice.

_What the _Hell _kind of name is that?_ wrote The Wall, but no one saw it. Everyone's attention was now on Snape who, quite unlike the aged man sitting next to him, looked thunderstruck.

"Hah! And you laughed!" said Cassandra loudly.

"I didn't laugh," gaped Sirius.

"Yes you did."

"All right, fine. I did. But I didn't think it would happen!"

"Funny how that usually happens, isn't it? But I am _always _right, aren't I?"

"So I have to take you three, Snape and Dumbledore out to lunch?"

"Yep," said James, clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

"Why are you clapping me on the shoulder?"

"I just became a grandfather again. I expect you will want to take me out to lunch as well."

"Like hell I will."

And the noise level in the room rose again as people watched The Wall, or Sirius and James' increasingly loud argument, with a great deal of interest.

None of them paid attention to the two men sitting next to each other—one black haired and black robed, the other white haired and white robed—who still had not found the words to speak, so shocked and honored were they by the name of Harry Potter's second son.


End file.
